


翡翠梦

by sstlltss



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Dystopia, M/M, 借同人写原创不愧是我, 本章没有点名但应该都猜得到死神是谁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstlltss/pseuds/sstlltss
Summary: 来源于我某日做的梦。
Relationships: Antonio Salieri/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth), Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart & Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth), Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 3





	翡翠梦

**Author's Note:**

> 来源于我某日做的梦，所以病的具体病理和逻辑不要深究，问就是梦里没有逻辑。  
> 反乌托邦设定，“他们”=u know who；莫扎特是普通大学生，髓液渗出病患者；萨列里是普通医生，研究髓液渗出病的；髓液渗出病这篇里有解释，讲多了会剧透。  
> 不知道会写多长，可能下章就没了，也可能再多写一点，写着看吧。

莫扎特盯着街道尽头出神，准确地说，他盯着薄雾里缓缓出现的巨大阴影出神。周围匆匆赶路的学生们起初并没有注意到它，只是低着头走着。在浮在空中的巨大阴影终于露出了一点它本身痕迹的时候，有个人偶然地抬起了头，跟着是第二个，第三个，于是越来越多的人停下脚步看向远方——在那里，天空中，一个巨大的军舰逐渐显露出它的身形。像一艘船，一座岛屿，或是一个移动的要塞。它明明是机械，却像活的生物一般，每个人都觉得被它盯着。一时间只有风吹动的树叶在提醒着时间的流逝。

莫扎特的视线向下移动，在被移动要塞的阴影笼罩的地面上，整齐地前进着的是……持枪的军队？最近发生过什么吗？“他们”派带枪的来干什么？莫扎特四下张望，正好看到同一宿舍的朋友走过来。“这是怎么了？”席卡内德问道。“我也不知道，要戒严？还是要抓人？发生了什么吗？”“你不是消息最灵通的那个吗，你也不知道？不过最近似乎……听说已经有几个地方戒严了。算了，你的病怎么样了？”“我的病？哦，你说这个腿吗？似乎没什么变化，我正要去校医院。”莫扎特说着拽起裤腿，给席卡内德看自己腿上几乎与整个小腿等长的裂缝。裂缝在小腿内侧，透过开口能看到里面一片结晶色的反光——不只是裂缝这么简单，小腿里面空了一大块，取而代之的是像矿洞一般围着空腔长出来的各种颜色的椭圆形矿石。“虽然看起来很深，但是骨头还在，也没有什么奇怪的感觉，所以我才老是忘记它。”莫扎特拍了拍席卡内德的肩，“校医院在校门外，我得赶紧去看看，要是封了校门就出不去了。说不定‘他们’到处戒严就是来抓得了我这种病的呢？”“那你怎么出去？”“哈，我平常翘课翻墙溜保安还少了么？”

莫扎特来到校门口时，“他们”的警卫已经在和保安交接了，于是他趁着保安和警卫说话的间隙猫着腰从人群里混了出去，来到了校医院门口。他挂了一个骨科的号，直接从医院外墙侧面的楼梯上了二楼。“啧，怎么突然戒严，不会真的和我这个腿有关吧？”他一边自言自语一边推开了诊室的门。

“怎么了吗？”诊室里的医生从电脑前转过来，推了推眼镜看着他。

“医生好，”莫扎特嬉皮笑脸地打了个招呼，“我的腿有点问题，您可别被吓到。”

说着拉开了裤腿，对方却没有露出他意料之中的惊讶，医生只是挑了挑眉：“哦，是这个。”随后又小声嘀咕了一句：“怎么最近越来越多了，昨天才过来一个。”

“那这个病要怎么治啊，医生？”莫扎特顿了顿，又补充道：“不过我还以为这个病很罕见呢。还是说我这么巧，遇到了一位熟悉这个病的医生？”

“确实不多见，这个病……”医生敲了敲莫扎特的腿，“不疼吧？”。莫扎特摇摇头，在医生转回电脑前瞥了一眼他胸前的名牌——“萨列里”，但他几乎是转瞬就把它忘了。“这是髓液渗出导致的，骨髓里的东西跑出来和外面的东西反应，有的人只会引起水肿和轻微的过敏，忍几天消下去就好了。像你这种的也有，髓液引起更严重的反应，变成类似矿物的结构，就像能看到的这样，附着在上面，阻止进一步的腐蚀。”医生回忆了一下，“目前似乎都只在四肢发现，而且其实也没有过任何影响生活的病历，虽然看起来里面连放骨头的地方都没有了，但是没有影响身体机能的病例。目前的治疗方法……”

莫扎特没打算知道这么多，他眼睛乱晃，看到了医生桌面上的一摞文件，码得十分整齐。在医生把它们收起来之前，莫扎特在最上面一张瞥到了“髓液渗出”几个字。

“……所以我的建议是暂时不用管，还有什么问题吗？”

莫扎特这才回过神来：“没有了，谢谢医生。”

在下楼梯的时候，迎面走上来了一个穿着深色西装的男人，莫扎特微微侧身让对方先过，转身回去的时候却看见远处校门口有什么骚动——几个持枪的警卫正押着一个学生模样的人上车。周围的人畏惧地让出了一片空地，这让他看到了被押着的人腿内侧的一道裂痕。

他下到一楼的时候听到搂上传来了什么动静，回头就看见刚才的医生被一个穿深色西装的人带着走——或许用“押”更为合适。医生走在前面，两人沿着外墙的走廊绕向医院后侧，又从那里的楼梯下楼。在医生被推进车里前莫扎特看到了他手上的手铐。

萨列里坐在车里，3分钟前，那个髓液渗出的学生前脚刚走，就来了一个政府的人，在出示了证件后以“配合研究”为由把他带进了号牌特殊的车里，之后按住右耳的耳机说了句什么就走了。“配合研究”，可哪儿有配合研究要给人戴手铐的？

“医生！”

车门突然被拉开，他被强光晃得眯起眼睛——是刚才的学生，叫什么来着？莫扎特？他要干什么？

“我看到他们在抓我这个病的。”对方说着指了指自己的腿，“您是不是因为研究这个被押过来的？我拿了您的文件，我们跑吧。”

“不他们只是……”他想起了那个人说的“配合研究”，又看了看手上的手铐，“他说是要我‘配合研究’，大概是为了研究你这种病的治疗方案吧，你不要想太多了……”

“那为什么要用枪？”

“什么？”

“我看到那个人被他们用枪指着，不止一个穿军装的，不止一把枪。”

“那可能……”

“还有手铐。只是要研究的话，为什么要把你铐起来呢呢？”莫扎特打断了医生的话，把脸凑到对方面前。

“……”萨列里下意识后仰，一时间没能找到辩解的话。

“‘他们’做过什么事，您应该至少有所耳闻吧？您这一去，真的还能回来吗？”

“我相信‘他们’不会……”萨列里突然想起了什么，低着头，没再说下去。

莫扎特见到他低下头，笑了一声：“真的么？您也想起了什么吧？一起走吧，趁他们忙着封锁学校快跑。”

萨列里看到莫扎特眼底一闪而过的光，鬼使神差地点了点头。


End file.
